drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The mega lettuce/The Hidden truth behind dtl
Hey, again guys. Dtl is actually, based on a true story. After a conversation, with Architect Visionary, about Slaczka I have found his biography and what dtl is based on. That's right, Jeremiah's life story, is dtl, except dtl is a fantasy version. He has a very interesting life, and that's why dtl appears to focus more on story, than Gameplay. Ok, Jeremiah and Joeseph M Trinagli, formerly founded Square Enix a Xbox game company. The company didn't go very well, and they had to shut down. This part, is the prologue, with the book. The Creator drew The Raposa and they lived happily together, that is them founding Square Enix, and all the 5th cell members happily working. Then the darkness came, and The Raposa were surrounded. This is Square Enix shutting down, and Jeremiah being locked in darkness, saying his troubles have got him badly, and there is no way out. Jeremiah's family, started to go hungry, and poor without his job. Jeremiah prayed, to get his job back, and look after his family. Miah is Mari, except without the romance with Jowee parts, that was just for entertainment. Mari prayed to The Creator, who then told her, to gather around The Creation Hall with Jowee and The Mayor. Jowee is Joe Trinagli, who then Miah said they should start 5th cell, and get back into developing games. I do believe in God, but that doesn't mean you have to believe, 5th cell was God's doing. Slaczka told Tringali about the idea, and the person based on The Mayor, which I am not sure who it is. I'll just reference them, as Edward, for now. Edward didn't believe Slaczka and Tringali could do it, so he left them to do it on their own. They started 5th cell, with Brett Caird, and got to the flower point. Lol, don't worry, I know what you're thinking, it's not that don't worry. Tringali found Slaczka something, for what I think was 5th cell's transition to the Ds. It was just a good friendship gift, don't worry. Tringali gave it to Slaczka, who then was very cheery about it. Quite a lot, of the game, is Slaczka's thanks to Trinagli. Next part, is The Mayor's death. I think, it could of been Slaczka's dad now, but I'll stick to Edward just in case. This next bit, is just my opinion, of what happened btw. Slaczka yelled at Edward, for making a few mistakes, in 5th cell and he had to leave. Slaczka saw how happy, he was to leave, that gave him the impression he might be a bad boss. That's theory over, the rest is true. Slaczka cared about Tringali, and told him to leave 5th cell, and join his dream of being a Nintendo worker. He would stay in 5th cell, until he could leave, so Slaczka couldn't let him down like with Edward. Tringali finnaly, was approved by Nintendo, but turned down the oppitunity, so he could help Slaczka and the other 5th cell members. That part was, The End with Jowee and Mari. I'm not sure, about The Next Chapter, though I don't believe it has much to do with Slaczka. Though, the series might have ended, because there was nothing left to tell. Category:Blog posts